Hamilton Reaction Fanfiction
by cjones9151
Summary: This is another Hamilton watches Hamilton fan fiction. I know it's overdone, but I hope you love it!
1. Introductions

No one expected to fall out of the sky. No one expected to land on a couch in a living room from the 21st century. Heck they hadn't expected anything unusual to happen at all, much less this.

Alexander Hamilton, Eliza, Angelica, and Peggy Schuyler, Thomas Jefferson, Aaron Burr, John Laurens, Hercules Mulligan, Marquis de Lafayette, Maria Reynolds, and George Washington all fell from that sky after an ordinary day in the 17th century. They landed hard on a large brown couch, and landed in a big pile on the floor.

Unfortunately, Alexander Hamilton was at the bottom of the pile.

As everyone untangled themselves and had helped each other up, they stared in astonishment. They were in a large room with white-washed walls, dirt brown carpet, and a flat screen T.V. mounted to the wall, complete with subwoofers and full sound system, speakers and all.

"What the he-"Thomas Jefferson started to say, but was interrupted by a booming female, that, because of her voice reverberating around the room, was much louder than it should have been.

"Before you all freak out, let me tell you why you're here. You have been brought into the 21st century, many years in the future, in America, the country you worked so hard to create. It is now a world power, and is revered by many. But you were brought here for a reason. And it wasn't to be scared. You were brought here to watch a play created by a man named Lin Manuel-Miranda about one of you. This play tells the story of that person, and how they became such an inspiration to the world."

Everyone looked at one another, as if waiting for someone to admit they'd been made into a famous musical. After a moment of nearly unbearable silence, Alexander spoke up.

"Who's this play about? How did we get here, and when do we leave?!" His voice rose as he received only silence as an answer, scanning the room for evidence of the voice.

"Alexander Hamilton." The voice whispered. He jumped and grabbed behind him, attempting to get hold of his wife's arm, but, too late, realized that it wasn't her arm. He turned around and saw John Laurens grinning up at him impishly. He blushed and moved to left, grabbing Eliza's hand as she giggld with amusement.

The voice continued.

"This play is about you and your life Alexander. You will watch and we shall see what you learn from it."

The voice faded as the T.V. flickered on, dousing the room in a bath of blue light. Everyone gathered together, fascinated as the music started.


	2. Alexander Hamilton

Song #1: Alexander Hamilton

 ** _I'm so glad you guys have enjoyed the intro so much! I should be updating once a week, but knowing me, we'll have to see how it goes. Love y'all so far, and please enjoy!_**

Everyone started laughing and giggling as Leslie, dressed sauntered onstage and started rapping,

" **How does a bastard, orphan, son of a whore, and a Scotsman,**

 **Dropped in the middle of a forgotten spot in the Caribbean,**

 **Impoverished by providence and squalor,**

 **Grow up to be a hero and a scholar?"**

"How the crap was this stuff made?" Hercules Mulligan interjected, his arms raised in frustration at his confusion. "It sounds like they're speaking song lyrics really fast!"

"Look! It's Laurens!" Peggy exclaimed.

Everyone cried out in peals of laughter as Anthony walked across the stage to join the version of Burr, and continued,

" **The ten dollar Founding Father without a father,**

 **Got a lot farther by working a lot harder,**

 **By being a lot smarter, by being' a self-starter, by 14,**

 **They placed him in charge of a trading charter!"**

"Well son, I always knew you'd succeed." George Washington smiled at his young protégée and patted him on the back. Alex smiled back, then turned his attention to the screen again, only to see a version of Thomas Jefferson sitting right there beside the other two men.

 **"** **And every day while slaves were being**

 **Slaughtered and carted away across the waves,**

 **He struggled and kept his guard up.**

 **Inside he was longing for something to be a part of**

 **The brother was ready to beg steal borrow or barter.**

"Alexander!" Eliza raised an eyebrow. "Did you steal from people?" He lowered his head in mock shame, grinning up at her with a look that had often been referred to as a look Lucifer might have had before he fell from heaven.

 **"** **Then a hurricane came and, devastation rained,**

 **Our man saw his future,**

 **Drip dripping down the drain,**

 **Put a pencil to his temple,**

 **Connected it to his brain**

 **And he wrote his first refrain,**

 **A testament to his pain.**

Alexander looked up to see all his friends staring up at him with pity in their eyes.

"There's no need to worry, my friends, it was a long time ago, and my life is much better now." He looked at Eliza and his friends.

 **Now the word got around they said,**

 **"This kid is insane man!"**

 **Took up a collection just to send him to the mainland,**

 **Get your education, don't forget from whence you came,**

 **And the world's goanna know your name,**

 **What's your name man?**

Thomas rolled his eyes and a sigh escaped his lips.

 **Alexander Hamilton.**

 **My name is Alexander Hamilton.**

 **And there's a million things I haven't done,**

 **Just you wait, just you wait!**

Angelica smiled at him, and Alexander smiled as a rosy color painted his cheeks unnoticeably as his attention was directed back to the screen as the song continued.

 **When he was ten his father split,**

 **Full of it, debt ridden, two years later**

 **See Alex and his mother bed ridden, half dead,**

 **Sittin' in their own sick the scent thick,**

 **And Alex got better,**

 **But his mother went quick…**

Everyone stared at Alexander as his eyes filled with tears. Eliza grabbed his hand and whispered, "Are you okay Alexander?" He sniffed and placed her hands in his lap, still holding them.

"The day my mother died was one of the worst of my life. I was alone, and I'd never truly understood how that felt. I'll be fine, it's just seeing this brings back those feelings of abandonment."

Eliza smiled at him, and they directed their gaze back to the television, where Hercules Mulligan joined the others and began to rap.

 **Moved in with a cousin,**

 **The cousin committed suicide,**

 **Left him with ruined pride,**

 **Something new inside, a voice sayin',**

 **"Alex you gotta fend for yourself,"**

 **He started retreatin' and readin' every treatise on the shelf!**

At this point, everyone had their mouths wide open in shock.

 **There would'a been nothin' left to do for someone less astute,**

 **He would've been dead or destitute without a cent of restitution,**

 **Started workin', clerkin' for his late mother's landlord,**

 **Tradin' sugar cane and rum and all the things he can't afford,**

 **Scammin' for every book he can get his hands on,**

 **Plannin' for the future see him now as he stands,**

 **On the bow of a ship headin' for a new land,**

 **In New York, you can be a new man, x3**

 **In New York!**

 **Just you wait!**

Aaron stepped up and laughed as he tried to get everyone to join in.

 **Alexander Hamilton, Alexander Hamilton,**

 **We are waiting in the wings for you!**

 **You never back down, you never learned to take your time!**

 **"** Well, that's accurate…" Thomas muttered.

 **Oh! Alexander Hamilton!**

 **America sings for you!**

 **Will they know what you overcame?**

 **Will they know you rewrote the game?**

 **The world….**

 **Will never be the same, oh!**

Maria spoke up for the first time.

"They must love you Alexander."

 **The ship is in the harbor now,**

 **See if you can spot 'em,**

 **Another immigrant, comin' up from the bottom,**

 **His enemies destroyed his rep,**

 **America forgot him.**

 **We fought with him!**

"Heck yeah we did!" John, Hercules, and Marquis' yelled as their chest connected in a chest bump with a force that threw them back on the couch.

 **Me, I died for him!**

Alexander looked at his friend, pity in his glance, as Laurens shook his head at him, with a look of indifference.

 **Me, I trusted him!**

Everyone stared at Washington, expecting a big reaction out of him, but were not pleased.

 **Me, I loved him!**

This time a reaction was definetely there.

"Why did Angelica say that?!" Eliza asked, looking at her sister for an answer.

 **And me….I'm the da—fool that shot him.**

"Forget about that! Why are they saying that I shot Alexander!" Bur exclaimed.

 **There's a million things I haven't done, just you waiiiiiiiit!**

 **What's your name man?!**

 **ALEXANDER HAMILTON!**

The song came to a close as everyone watching exploded into arguments and talking about what they learned from the opening number of this historical and hip hop musical.

All of a sudden, the tune to the next song played, leaving everyone silent as they waited.

 _So I took your advice, and updated this chapter with some fixes and things I missed. I hope you enjoy it! Due to school, my updates might be a bit slower (1 every 2 weeks probably) but don't hold me to that!_

 _Enjoy, and have fun reading!_


End file.
